Understanding
by The Pootamis
Summary: They thought of themselves as monsters. Thought the loves of their lives had been taken away from them early on. What if this wasn't the case and they saw what was there for the whole world to see.


Death. So much death around him. So many of those that have passed on. Faces that he would always remember.

Always remember the terrified looks across their faces before they would meet their ends. Always remember what it felt like to be the one driving the arrows through their hearts.

Always remember this inner satisfaction of watching the life leave their eyes. A feeling that he always loved to see.

That was until he had been on the receiving end. On the receiving end of watching the life leave the eyes of the one person that he couldn't live without.

Leave the eyes of the one woman that has always been in the center of everything. Has always been on his mind.

Has always been the owner of his heart ever since they were kids. His soulmate. That is what she had called them long ago.

A soulmate that he can still remember everything about her so perfectly. Remember perfectly what her smile looked like that would always cause one of his own to form.

Always remember her kindness despite everything that he had ever done to her. Always remember what it was like to hold her.

This angel. His angel. This angel that would always bring him back from the brink of death. A woman that had been lost too soon.

Way too soon causing him for the first time in his life to snap. To snap and become something that he had always tried to keep hidden deep inside.

The beast. That is what he liked to call it. A beast that had done nothing but wait patiently inside of its cage just waiting for the moment to strike.

Just waiting to be released from its cell. A beast that had viciously scratched and clawed at its cage once his worst nightmare had come to life.

She had been killed. Killed thanks to his one weakness. Thanks to his sense of justice. A new sense of justice that he had taken up over the last few years.

This justice to cage up every single criminal that he crossed paths with before moving on to the next. A cycle that hadn't worked.

It never did but that wouldn't stop him from trying. Wouldn't stop him from keeping his promise to a friend lost.

Wouldn't stop him from keeping his promise to her to never kill again. A promise that he would see through her eyes on so many occasions.

A promise that he had kept until that night. The night he had lost her. The night he had lost his soulmate.

A soulmate that needed to be avenged. Needed vengeance for causing him to do something he never thought he would ever do again.

He had unleashed the beast. Unleashed the killer within to do his bidding. A bidding that has brought desired results.

His lover's murderer now ten feet under. Criminals scared to come out onto the streets knowing of the consequences for their actions.

All until one had shown up. Prometheus. That is what he liked to be called. A formidable foe. A foe that liked to play mind games with him.

A foe that seemed to be always three steps ahead of him. Just like he had proven recently causing him to be in the pardicument that he finds himself in now.

Broken. A shell of a man. A man that is left bloodied and bruised inside of a dark cell with chains attached tightly to his wrists and ankles.

A man that has not said anything for the past twenty four hours. Hasn't made a sound since he had last seen his captor.

Last seen his enemy. An enemy that has revealed himself to be none other than Adrian Chase. A member of his staff.

A man that has been there all along knowing everything about him. Knowing his work schedule. Knowing when the perfect time was to strike.

Knowing his weaknesses. A truly dangerous man. Was he as skilled as some of his past enemies in the form of combat?

No. No he didn't think so. What he brought to the table was different. What he brought to the table was psychological.

These mind games in which he has never experienced before. Not since Slade Wilson. A man that had took him to his very limit causing him to consider ending his life in favor of saving his loved ones.

But not now. He would not give in to this madman. He would not allow for this man to win despite his wishes.

Despite his wishes to break him in every single way. A goal that he was more than on his way to achieving.

Especially with the latest development. A development that took place a mere few weeks ago. She had returned.

His angel. His soulmate had returned from the dead. A woman that he would shock him by waiting for him inside of The Lair on the night an unforeseen death had taken place.

A woman that he wouldn't waste any time in taking in his arms not daring to ever let her go thinking she would just vanish in thin air if he did.

This woman that would show to be something else. Be a woman from another dimension. A doppelganger of his Laurel Lance.

That is what the members of his team had referred to her as anyways. But as for him? As for him there was something else.

Something else that seemed so familiar to him. Not just because she was a carbon copy of her. Not just because she sounded like her.

No it had been her eyes. These green pair of eyes that could always read him. These pair of eyes that would always give away exactly what she was feeling.

The same pair of eyes that he had stared into before doing something he wouldn't regret. Wouldn't regret releasing her from the unique cell that she had been placed inside of.

Wouldn't regret giving her the numbers and access to an account that he had secretly kept hidden away from the rest of the team.

Wouldn't regret kissing her with every ounce of love that he has ever felt for her before pushing her away with the order to go.

The last words that he had ever spoken to her. Words that he has seen her take to heart as she has not been seen ever since.

Has not been heard of. Has not popped back onto the radar but instead has stayed quiet. But wherever she was.

Wherever she may be hiding he just hoped she was safe. Just hoped she was out there finding peace within herself.

The same peace that he has tried to find within himself ever since the night she had died. But he knew the truth.

The truth was she is his peace. His inner peace and if it meant he had to suffer in order for her to live a happy life so be it.

If he had to suffer these meaningless beatings and mind games in order for her to find her inner peace then he would gladly pay the price.

A woman that he could picture perfectly now. Picture somewhere on the west coast lounging back in a chair in a black bikini just smiling up towards the sky.

An image that makes his lips curl up slightly for a brief moment before the smile vanishes when the sound of a footstep echoing off the walls causes him to turn his head to look to his side.

To look over towards his locked cell door to find none other than Adrian Chase emerging out of the darkness with a black duffle bag strapped over his shoulder.

A bag that he couldn't possibly imagine what it was filled with. But he had a good idea. Pain. That he was sure of.

He had already been beaten with a blunt weapon. Impaled in the chest with a few of his own arrows. What more could he do.

An question that is suddenly answered when he sees Chase unzipping the bag revealing an object that he didn't see coming.

A blow torch. A simple piece of equipment that could do so much damage. Some permanent damage if used correctly.

This torch that he watches come to life for a brief moment as though his enemy simply wanted to put some kind of fear in him by simply testing the piece of equipment in front of his eyes.

" Confess. Confess and you will feel no more."

Confession. A confession he would not allow this man to hear. This truly sick man. A man that has proven to be nothing more than just that.

A man. A grieving man looking to right what he felt was a wrong. A son looking to avenge his fallen father.

A father that had been killed by his hand so many years ago. One of his very first kills since being proclaimed the vigilantes of Starling City.

A confession that would never escape his lips. Would never be heard knowing what would happen. Knowing what would be unleashed.

The beast could not be released. Not again. Never again. Instead he just remains silent staring directly into his enemy's eyes seeing nothing but a familiar look in his eyes.

The look of anger. The look of vengeance. The very same look he had in his eyes when he had driven the arrow into Damien Dhark's heart.

Only this man's eyes showed something else as well. This look of madness. This look of madness that looks away to look over towards his right shoulder.

To look over towards the tattoo on his right shoulder. Look down towards his Brava tattoo with clear intention in his eyes.

This intention that makes Oliver look away as his hands clutch into tight fists. Clench so tightly causing his knuckles to turn white as he mentally prepares himself for what is to come next.

And he's not disappointed. Pain. uncontrollable pain as he feels the intense heat making contact with his exposed skin.

Such pain that he has to bite down hard in order not to scream. Has to clutch his hands tighter causing his nails to dig deep into his palms drawing blood.

Blood that he feels trickling down his wrists past small patches of dried up blood from a few days prior.

Blood that spills down onto the cold stone floor he finds himself laying down on now. A floor that sends a welcomed chill up and down his back as he struggles to stay perfectly still.

Struggles not to scream out in pain. Struggles to stay awake as he sees his vision darkening with every passing second.

Sees the light shining above them dimming before a loud scream is heard as finally the darkness takes him.

* * *

Feeling soft fabric resting underneath him snapping open his eyes finding an unknown ceiling that is not his cell above him trying his best to suppress the intense pain that he is feeling looking over to his side as he finds his right shoulder heavily bandaged up just as he starts to sit up suddenly Oliver feels a pair of hands gently pushing him back down.

" Try not to move too much. You need to get so rest."

Snapping his head forward instantly as he finds a familiar face staring back towards him with nothing but concern radiating from her green eyes obeying her wishes slowly Oliver leans his head back to rest down on a pillow right behind him causing her lips to curl upward.

A smile that he can't help but return causing her smile to only widen before just as he is about to speak feeling his throat dry Oliver lets out a cough causing Siren to pop up from her spot on the edge of the bed and make her way around to the nightstand resting nearby to retrieve a bottle of water from atop.

Causing him to take in everything that he is seeing in total silence. Taking in this angel. His angel coming to once again sit by his side and lift his head up in one hand while the other holds out the end of the bottle for him.

Take in her eyes closely that just twinkle slightly at him before slowly he leans his head forward allowing her to help him take a few sips.

" That's it. Tiny sips."

Gulping down a small amount of water feeling the bottle being slowly taken away keeping his eyes locked on her face taking a long gulp Oliver croaks out.

" Where are we?"

Feeling her lips curling upward reaching down gently Siren lays her hand down on Oliver's cheek causing to her immense pleasure him lean into her touch.

A small effect that she would always have on him. The same effect that she would always have on the Oliver of her world.

The very same man that she can see deep within the man laying before her now. The same man that she has seen so many similarities to of the Oliver Queen that she had once knew.

Too many similarities that just couldn't be a coincidence. They just couldn't be. The universe wasn't that much of a bitch.

Couldn't be playing this sick game on her. It just couldn't be. Not again. Not now and not ever again. She wouldn't allow it.

It was time for her to finally be happy. It was time for her to finally have her peace. To finally be happy instead of miserable all the time.

And this man was the key. A man that she has always loved. A man that she has known for weeks feels the same way about her.

Snapping out of her thoughts as she looks down to find his eyes looking up towards her questionably feeling her lips flickering upward gently Siren rubs Oliver's cheek with her thumb.

" You tell me."

Staring into her eyes seeing nothing but mischief behind them looking away as he glances around his surroundings taking a good look through the darkness after a couple of seconds suddenly Oliver's eyes go wide as saucers.

He knew exactly where he is but they couldn't be. They just couldn't be. A look that doesn't go unnoticed as a grin comes across Siren's face before his eyes come back up to meet her own.

" How?"

Letting out a chuckle once again gently Siren rubs Oliver's cheek with her thumb as her eyes remain locked on his own.

" Let's just say your little red friend needs to upgrade his security system. I mean really if, I could walk straight through without a problem it must have been a cake walk for Zoom."

Seeing nothing but unasked questions radiating from his eyes letting out a sigh slowly Siren nods her head.

" Alright first i'm gonna tell you what happened then next i'll tell you why we are here but i need you to be silent and listen to everything i say. Can you do that?"

Feeling him nodding his head into her hand returning the nod leaning down gently Siren rests her forehead against Oliver's own.

" Play your cards right and i'll reward you later."

Seeing his lips curl up into a faint smile out of the corner of her eye nuzzling his nose gently with her own slowly Siren pulls her head back and looks straight forward into the darkness before after taking a couple of seconds to collect her thoughts slowly she turns her head back to look down towards him.

" When Chase freed me and told me of his plan to get revenge on you, I didn't know what to think. I mean who would?

Who would go along with a plan like that? I think the reason why i did was in order to get back at the universe for the sick game that it had played on me ten years ago."

Shaking her head slightly retracting her hand away from his face reaching down gently Siren lays her hand down on top of his own.

" But when i saw you exiting out of that elevator, I felt something. I didn't know what it was. I merely thought it was butterflies from seeing the doppelganger of the man that i love more than anything walking through those doors.

I was such an idiot. I've never been so wrong in my whole life. Your not a doppelganger of the man that i once loved.

No you are the man that i love. I can see it in your eyes now. The same look that you would always give me years ago.

The same smile that only i could get to come across your face. The same feeling deep down that only you could awaken in me."

Looking away to look down towards their hands gently Siren takes his bandaged hand gently within her own and gently starts to rub the back of his hand with her thumb.

" Despite everything that i did. Despite everything that i tried to do you didn't give up on me. You fought for me.

When you freed me from that cell, I knew right then and there that you were my Oliver. I was just too scared to realize it earlier.

I just couldn't stay away. I snuck back into the city. I followed after him just waiting for the perfect time to strike but the bastard beat me to it."

Looking down towards his bandaged hand as she feels a surge of anger running through her slowly Siren closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe.

" Four days. For four days, I searched for you. I tore the city apart searching for you. That's when i decided to follow the source."

Feeling her fingers being squeezed softly opening her eyes sending a grateful smile his way slowly Siren turns her head back forward.

" When, I saw what he did to you. What he was doing to you…."

Shaking her head slightly looking back down towards Oliver without breaking away from his gaze Siren nods her head slightly over her shoulder and watches his reaction in total silence.

Watches as he breaks off eye contact to look towards the end of the room before his eyes go wide. Go wide causing a satisfied smile to briefly come across her face as she follows his gaze.

A mask. A simple mask. A mask that had been worn by one of the deadliest men that she has ever known.

A mask hanging up on the bedroom closet door handle while a black bow is leaning leaning up against the doors along with a black quiver full of arrows.

" What that man did to you. What he was going to do to you could not and would not be forgiven. I did what i had to do and don't regret it for a single second. Just like how, I know you don't regret what you did either."

Seeing that she has his full attention raising up his hand gently Siren kisses the back of his hand before very gently she raises his hand up to rest it against her cheek.

" I know of the pain that you felt when i died. It was the same pain that i felt when i had lost you too. I know you don't regret doing what you did to Dhark just like how i don't regret what i did to that son of a bitch that had you lost out to sea.

I know that you feel like some kind of monster inside but i'm telling you right now you aren't. You're not a monster. You're only human.

A man that was only looking to avenge the woman that he loves. A man that was only doing what he thought was the right thing to do."

Taking a deep breathe slowly Siren looks down to lock eyes with Oliver.

" I know this because i have feel the same way you do. For five years, I waited and prayed to every god imaginable to return you back to me.

And what did i get? I got my prayers thrown back in my face with your father returning in your place. This man that i didn't pray for to return.

This man that would just smile and wave to the growing crowds that just wanted to get a glimpse of him as though it was just another day."

Feeling her eyes starting to sting blinking away the tears Siren glances away for a brief moment.

" You know what happens next but what i didn't tell you was i wasn't the only one that changed. Your father….the Robert Queen of this dimension became something else.

This wannabe robin hood suddenly started showing up inside of Starling City. This crazy vigilante that started hunting the rich.

When i heard of him, I came back to Starling City in search of him hoping against hope that it was you underneath the hood.

But i found him instead. I found him instead with this black book on him. This black journal of some kind.

It was easy enough to rip away the journal from him thanks to my abilities. What i found inside the pages truly is when Black Siren was born.

There was this list of names. A list of recognizable names. It was only when i questioned him that i learned the truth about everything.

The list wasn't just an ordinary list. It was a list of everyone involved with a sinister plan. A plan to destroy The Glades but i was too wrapped up in my anger to care about.

I was too wrapped up with my heart filled with nothing but hate when he told me everything. It was then that i created a plan.

A plan to punish all those that were responsible for taking you away from me. I don't regret what i did but i've felt dirty ever since.

Felt like a monster like i know you do too but our actions don't make us monsters. It only proves that we are human just like everyone else. Do you understand?"

Feeling him gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb turning back to look at him as she sees him nodding his head slightly reaching up gently Siren holds his hand in place.

" We're here but we're not really here either. We are no longer in the dimension you've called home for most of your life but we're not in mine either.

I've brought us to a new dimension. A place where we can truly start over fresh with clean records. On this world neither of us exist.

No one is out there seeking vengeance against either of us. We can make the future whatever we want it to be.

We can be whoever and whatever we want to be without needing to worry about the consequences for our pasts. We get to be in control of our destinies and not have it be the other way around."

Staring deep into her eyes seeing nothing but a pair of green watery eyes just pleading with him to take this leap of faith with her suppressing the pain that he is feeling reaching out gently Oliver takes Siren's free hand within his own and very gently squeezes her hand.

Feeling her hand being gently squeeze unable to suppress the tears any longer feeling a tear trickling down her cheek closing the distance between them leaning down gently Siren presses her lips to Oliver's own.

* * *

Unable to bring himself to run any further rounding the corner down a darkened alleyway glancing behind his shoulder finding his chaser nowhere to be found reaching out to lean himself up against a nearby wall closing his eyes as a lone thug takes a couple of deep breathes in a desperate attempt to slow down his heart rate suddenly the sound of a pair of heels landing down nearby with a clang causes the thug's eyes to instantly snap open.

Snap open with nothing but fear radiating from them. Fear that had not been there a few short hours ago when he had first heard the story.

A story that has been going around on the streets. A story about two new players in town. Two vigilantes that have come out of nowhere.

Two heroes that call themselves The Green Arrow and The Black Canary. Two heroes that in just a short period of time have made an impact on the streets daring any thug crazy enough to wander the streets at night.

A threat this man and his friends had ignored with the excuse of they didn't believe in such fairytales. If only he knew how wrong he would be.

If only he knew they weren't a fairytale story. They were real and this was his reality now. The reality of running for his life from the deadly heroine of the group while her partner dealt with his friends single handedly making it look easy.

A heroine that he turns his head to find her staring at her almost sinsterly. Stares at him with this too sweet of a smile that makes him back up from her with the clear intent of racing back around the corner where he once came.

An intent that she sees perfectly as just as he turns and starts to run away instantly she screams at the top of her lung sending a massive canary cry his way that lands clean sending him soaring into the air and crashing into a metal dumpster with a clang.

" Huh? Who knew being a hero could be so much fun…."

" I agree."

Feeling her lips curling up instantly as she is joined by her companion leaning out gently Canary rests her head down on Arrow's shoulder.

" You know what i like the most?"

Tilting her head to look towards him taking a couple of steps forward until she is in front of him reaching out gently Canary wraps her arms around the back of Arrow's neck as she feels his hands coming down to rest against her sides.

" I especially like the part where the hero gets the girl."

Instantly as she feels his hands leaving her sides only to return almost instantly to grasp a hold of her ass and pull her forward feeling her lips curling up into a bright smile leaning up gently Canary grazes Arrow's lips with her own.

" Let's call it a night dear husband. This Pretty Bird wants to play."


End file.
